Flocons solitaires
by Almayen
Summary: 31 décembre, Port-Réal. Jaime Lannister marche dans les rues enneigées de la capitale, seul. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ne soit attiré par une figure en face de la rue : Brienne de Torth, qu'il n'a pas vu depuis cinq ans. Depuis... depuis ce jour-là. Et malgré ce que sa conscience lui dicte, il se surprend à s'avancer vers elle et à l'appeler.


**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte est une réponse au 77e défi de Bibliothèque de fiction, à savoir "c_'est le réveillon, mais votre personnage est seul. Il décide donc d'appeler une personne à qui il n'a pas parlé depuis cinq ans pour prendre de ses nouvelles_". Il répond aussi au mille prompt 400 (mot - vespéral), si tu l'oses 343 (c'est de ma faute).

A l'origine le texte était censé être un Braime nostalgique fluff, et... c'est devenu autre chose. Mais j'aime beaucoup cet autre chose, j'espère que ça sera le cas pour vous aussi.

**Warning : violence.**

* * *

Il était 21 heures, et Jaime arpentait les rues désertées et enneigées. Ces promenades nocturnes étaient loin de lui être inhabituelles – il avait développé le réflexe de fuir les angoisses qui montaient en lui via des déambulations nocturnes et solitaires. Mais ce soir, sa promenade prenait une amertume pathétique.

Car aujourd'hui, on était le 31 décembre.

En tant normal, les rues étaient toujours animées – même en semaine, il y avait toujours du monde buvant dans un bar ou bien revenant d'un restaurant. Cela donnait l'occasion à Jaime de voir du monde, d'entendre des rires, de recevoir par procuration l'écho d'un sourire ou de sourire soi-même de la conversation d'un passant. Mais ce soir, chacun était rentré chez soi pour fêter le Nouvel An auprès de famille et d'amis. Tous, sauf Jaime. Non pas qu'il n'ai plus de famille – simplement, il ne la voyait plus. Ce qui revenait quelque peu au même constat : il fêterait le réveillon aussi seul qu'il ne l'était en ce moment dans les rues de Port-Réal.

Réalisant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'autre que plus de mélancolie de sa balade, Jaime décida de rentrer chez lui – il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il effectuait alors quelques pas dans la neige molle lorsqu'il _la_ vit.

Il la reconnu immédiatement : sa haute stature, ses cheveux de paille, ses yeux saphirs qui transcendaient l'espace même à plusieurs mètres de distance... Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Brienne de Torth était sur le trottoir en face du sien.

Tout son être fut figé en voyant cette figure anciennement familière. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et Jaime n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait après leur dernière année de lycée, n'ayant pas repris contact depuis... depuis ce mardi de juin qu'il se refusait toujours à nommer autrement que sous le terme « incident » ou « ce jour-là ».

Il avait toujours regretté son comportement après ce jour-là : il aurait dû lui parler – même cinq minutes –, aller la voir, la rappeler. Ou au moins lui laisser une lettre ou un texto, _n'importe quoi _mais au moins faire quelque chose d'autre que de la laisser en plan. Il s'était rabâché mentalement de le faire, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu, tant et si bien que les jours avaient passé, les semaines aussi et les mois avaient finit par se transformer en années. Jaime lui, avait finit par oublier cette histoire – ou du moins, à tenter de l'oublier, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais.

Sûrement était-ce le cas pour Brienne aussi.

Sûrement avait-elle tenté d'oublier, lui et toute cette histoire.

Sûrement le détestait-il furieusement – ce qu'il ne pouvait lui reprocher.

Après tout, lui-même se détestait furieusement.

**.**

Plongée dans son analyse du plan du bus, elle ne l'avait pas vu. S'il continuait sa route, elle ne le remarquerait sans doute pas : la lumière de l'abri de bus permettait à Jaime de voir la ligne qui barrait son front lorsqu'elle était particulièrement concentrée. Dans ces moments là, un éléphant jouant de la trompette pouvait faire des bonds près d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la tâche qu'elle souhaitait accomplir.

Jaime n'avait donc qu'à faire quelques pas pour remonter la rue Féale, et il pourrait mettre Brienne de Torth derrière lui. C'était sûrement ce qui était pour le mieux – tant pour lui que pour elle.

Mais malgré cette résolution, il se surpris à l'appeler.

**.**

\- Brienne ! héla-t-il.

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il vit les écouteurs qui ornaient des oreilles – comment avait-il pu remarquer sa ride concentrée mais ne pas relever ses écouteurs ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ces derniers devaient être un signe. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu et ne s'était donc pas retournée, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose – comme le fait qu'il devrait sans doute mieux poursuivre son chemin.

Jaime se remit alors bel et bien en mouvement, mais ses pas le poussèrent à traverser la rue et à rejoindre l'abri de bus. Lorsqu'il l'atteint finalement, il conserva toutefois une distance presque religieuse de celui-ci, restant sous la neige qui continuait à s'accumuler en fines particules blanches par-delà son parapluie provisoirement missionné pour contrer cette dernière.

Ainsi rapproché, Jaime pouvait mieux discerner Brienne. Ses joues aux tâches de rousseurs étaient rougies par le froid – son nez était dans un état qui n'était guère mieux, manifestement irrité par les mouvements répétés de mouchoirs destinés à contrer un rhume qu'elle avait dû attraper. Ses ongles, dépassant de ses mitaines, étaient rongés par une habitude qu'il lui avait toujours connue et qu'elle n'avait manifestement par perdue. Ce détail, ainsi que les cernes violacées qui encerclaient ses yeux, traduisaient une grande fatigue couplée à un stress intense.

Et pourtant, dans cette lumière vespérale, elle était plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ou peut-être avait-elle toujours été aussi belle, mais il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais remarqué, occupé à être l'idiot qu'il était à dix-sept ans.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, prenant finalement conscience que quelqu'un se tenait planté debout près d'elle, et que Jaime recroisa son regard, il eut la confirmation de sa pensée. Elle avait toujours été belle, et lui avait toujours été idiot.

\- Bonsoir, Brienne, réussit-il à dire.

Elle le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire, aussi choquée et surprise de le croiser ici qu'il ne l'avait été un peu plus tôt, puis répondit amèrement :

\- Ravie de te savoir en vie.

Sitôt cette remarque faite, elle repositionna ses écouteurs et se leva pour le dépasser et le laisser seul.

\- Brienne ! prononça-t-il son prénom pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Se disant, il l'avait rattrapé et avait posé sa main gauche sur son épaule pour la retenir. Ce fut ce geste, plus que ses excuses qu'il savait au fond impardonnables, qui attirèrent l'attention de Brienne. Celle-ci regarda sa main gantée de rouge, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux – pourquoi par les Sept avait-il eu recours à sa main gauche ? Elle jeta alors mécaniquement un coup d'œil à sa main droite, et ne rencontra que du vide.

Comment avait-il... ?

Lui virent alors des flash, remplis de coups, de moqueries, d'injures. Mais parmi les mots blessants et sa propre douleur, remontèrent à la surface de ses souvenirs flous des cris qui n'étaient pas siens et une odeur de sang acre.

Ses yeux se remplirent alors d'une horreur appartenant à celle qui refusait de comprendre l'évidence.

\- Oui, murmura Jaime pour seule réponse à sa question muette.

Avant de ce faire plus amer :

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui ai souffert de ce jour-là.

Plus amer, plus blessant, terriblement plus las également.

**oOoOo**

Elle était assise de l'autre côté de la table, une tasse d'un café noir et fumant entre ses mains aux ongles bleuis de froids. Lui était dans la même position, le café remplacé par un chocolat viennois dont la crème chantilly fondait dans le liquide brun à force de ne pas être dégustée. Dans la même position, avec une main en moins, évidement.

Brienne faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son moignon, mais Jaime pouvait sentir les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête – elles étaient si fortes que le fantôme de sa main se faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il aurait mieux fallu pour lui de continuer sa route. Se retrouver face à Brienne faisait remonter en lui les dizaines de souvenirs qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier depuis cinq ans. S'il n'y était jamais parvenu et qu'il se réveillait presque chaque nuit, le dos suintant d'une sueur paniquée, les images qui le hantaient n'avaient jamais été aussi nettes qu'en cet instant où il se retrouvait de nouveau à côté de celle qui en avait partagé l'origine.

Non pas qu'il puisse lui en vouloir – c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tous les événements qui avaient conduits à ce jour-là. Sa psychologue avait beau lui dire séance après séance qu'il n'était en rien responsable de l'incident, ce remord était toujours aussi présent.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par s'excuser. C'est... c'est de ma faute.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Je sais. Mais je le pense vraiment. Je... je suis désolé.

\- De t'être comporté comme un con avec moi ?

Jaime ne put lui tenir rigueur de l'insulte qu'elle lui avait adressé. Il méritait cette appellation – et bien d'autres pires encore.

\- Oui. Entre autres.

\- Entre autres ? releva Brienne, surprise.

\- Je suis désolé pour... pour l'agression.

Le mot planta un coup de poignard dans son cœur sitôt qu'il le prononça. En cinq ans, il s'était toujours référé à ce qui était en effet une agression par un euphémique « incident » ou à un lâche « ce jour-là ».

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je veux dire... tu n'as pas payé ces... monstres pour me battre à mort et toi en passant, non ?

\- Non.

Non, il n'avait certainement pas payé, demandé ou même souhaité qu'une bande de jeunes psychopathes menés par Locke viennent les bloquer dans une impasse pour la tabasser à coup de « fillette » et de matraques.

Il n'avait pas non plus souhaité que cette même bande le ruent de coups lorsqu'il avait tenté de prendre sa défense. De même qu'il n'avait pas souhaité y perde sa main.

Donc non, il n'avait pas voulu tout cela. Mais il n'empêchait que la situation était tout de même de sa faute.

\- Si je n'avais pas commencé à me moquer de toi en cours... les autres ne l'aurait pas repris. Et tu ne serait pas devenue une proie.

**oOoOo**

Il s'était en effet comporté comme un monstre envers Brienne. Lorsqu'il avait commencé sa terminale au lycée sportif de Vivesaigues, Jaime Lannister était l'élément le plus prometteur de sa promotion – de sa génération, même. Il excellait dans toutes les disciplines, et spécialement dans l'escrime où plusieurs équipes d'envergure nationales l'avaient déjà contacté. Son professeur entraîneur, Barristan Selmy, lui avait même fait comprendre à demi-mots que la fédération westerosienne d'Escrime s'était penchée sur son parcours – si ses résultats scolaires continuaient dans ce sens et que sa première saison professionnelle était satisfaisante, il avait une place assurée dans l'équipe olympique. Cela avait grandement rassuré Jaime. Il se savait bon, mais manquait terriblement d'assurance et de confiance en lui – souffrant d'une dyslexie sévère l'empêchant d'exceller dans les domaines littéraires et ayant rejoint cette classe spéciale contre l'avis de son père, Jaime était rassuré de voir qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de sa vie, et surtout que ses sacrifices et disputes avec sa famille en valait le coup.

Mais deux semaines après la rentrée, était alors venue Brienne de Torth. La blonde, entrée par équivalence depuis l'université de Lancehélion, était terriblement douée. Jaime avait déjà eu des échos de ses capacités, mais voir son talent de ses propres yeux était tout à fait différent et beaucoup plus concret que des ouïes dires.

Jaime avait alors tout simplement et terriblement eu peur. Brienne le talonnait dans presque toutes les disciplines, et avait un dossier scolaire pour les matières plus conventionnelles meilleur que lui. Il avait alors commencé à craindre pour sa place – le recrutement dans les équipes officielles ne se faisant pas en fonction du genre, l'adolescente était en direct compétition avec lui.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas suffisamment bas pour essayer de faire du mal à sa rivale – cela c'était déjà vu, et Jaime avait toujours été révolté et choqué de ces pratiques. Il voulait se battre à la loyale et il ne serait jamais venu à son esprit de chercher à blesser la blonde. Mais tout dans sa peur et méfiance, il s'était refermé sur lui-même et avait camouflé son manque de confiance en lui par des piques mordantes et cruelles. Il avait moqué son physique, s'était rit de son allure gauche, avait tourné à la dérision le surnom fillette qu'il lui avait attribué.

Et petit à petit, chacun avait repris ce fillette, se moquant d'elle – et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'au poids de sa peur, s'ajoutait celui des remords qui le saisissaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un riait d'elle.

**oOoOo**

\- Oui, tu n'aurais jamais dû te moquer de toi. Pas plus que les autres auraient dû continuer sur cette lancée, confirma tristement Brienne. Mais ce qu'_ils_ ont fait... c'était ignoble.

Jaime ne put qu'acquiescer, un frisson de terreur parcourant son être pour atteindre son point culminant dans le fantôme de sa main.

Ignoble était un mot bien loin de la réalité.

Juin était tombé, et avec lui les résultats d'admission de chacun. Jaime et Brienne avaient tous deux eu les affectations demandées – elle dans les terres d'Ouest, près de son île natale, lui à Dorne, loin de Castral Roc et de son père. Les deux rivaux s'étaient quittés sans un mot, mais lorsque Jaime avait aperçu le lendemain une Brienne manifestement perdue qui errait dans une ruelle de la ville, il s'était dirigé vers elle. Pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin, s'excuser de son comportement, la féliciter, il ne savait pas très bien – et n'eut jamais l'occasion de le découvrir puisque cinq garçons s'étaient dirigés vers Brienne, l'interpellant à coup de _fillette._ Jaime avait grincé des dents à l'entente de ce surnom que sa culpabilité l'avait poussé à détester, et s'était détourné. Il n'imaginait pas Brienne être amie avec Locke et sa bande, mais après tout il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait rien de ses fréquentations hors du lycée.

Il avait fait précisément trois pas lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri. Il s'était figé – que ce passait-il ? Un deuxième cri lui permit de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un hurlement de douleur, et qu'il avait été poussé par nulle autre que Brienne. Cela avait achevé de le paniquer. Si Brienne était attaquée et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se défendre, elle qui était si forte et douée, c'était que ses attaquants étaient vraiment sérieux. Que devait-il faire ? Tout son être, son instinct de survie, lui criait de fuir. Mais un troisième cri, ponctué cette fois-ci d'un pleurs, le fit se précipiter vers l'impasse.

Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit était saisissant de violence. Locke était penché au-dessus d'une Brienne rougeoyante de sang, et lui murmurait des choses obscènes :

\- Tout le monde te surnomme fillette, mais tu as plus l'air d'un camionneur qu'autre chose. Tu permettes que je vérifie si ton petit nom est correct ?

Tandis que le brun arborait un sourire malsain, deux de ses congénères rouaient la blonde de coups – quant aux deux derniers membres de la bandes, ils faisaient le guet. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver Jaime, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Le jeune homme riposta tant bien que mal mais se retrouva vite à terre – à deux contre un, les autres étant armés de matraques, le combat était inégal. Alors que le duo poursuivait ses coups, Jaime eut le réflexe qui, réalisa-t-il après coup, lui avait sauvé la vie. Il se saisit tant bien que mal de son portable, et composa le numéro de Tyrion, qu'il avait dans ses favoris. Sitôt que son frère décrocha, Jaime hurla au combiné « Saphirs ! », leur vieux nom de code qui indiquait que l'autre se trouvait dans une situation désespérée. Évidement, les deux délinquants se rendirent compte à son cri de la présence du téléphone et entreprirent de le réduire en miette – et Jaime se surprit à prier les dieux dans lesquels il avait cessé de croire que les services de son père aient suffisamment de bande pour pouvoir localiser son appel.

Heureusement pour lui et pour Brienne, sa prière fut entendue. Tywin Lannister avait joué de ses relations pour envoyer une équipe de policier sur place, sitôt après avoir décrypté le signal du téléphone de Jaime grâce aux appareils de pointe des services secrets qu'il dirigeait. Jaime et Brienne eurent alors la vie sauve – mais les équipes étaient arrivées trop tard pour réellement les sauver.

Locke avait continué de jouer avec Brienne – il ne l'avait pas touché _intimement_, mais l'avait malmené mentalement et physiquement. Il semblait prendre un malsain plaisir à l'effrayer et à faire parcourir son couteau en d'infimes entailles sur sa peau laissée nue. Voyant que leur chef maîtrisait la situation, ses deux comparses s'étaient levés pour faire le guet, laissant le soin aux deux précédents guetteurs de tabasser Jaime. Lorsque Brienne s'évanouit de douleur et d'un coup à la tête porté par un Locke délirant, celui-ci se détourna de son jouet désormais trop cassé pour être amusant pour porter son attention vers le blond, qui gigotait misérablement au sol. Il se mit alors à la frapper à son tour, et Jaime pria pour perdre à son tour connaissance – l'autre savait manifestement où frapper. Là où ses compagnons se contentaient de frapper fort, lui se montrait plus précis dans ses coups, pour un rendu beaucoup plus douloureux.

Mais des sirènes se firent alors entendre, et tout stoppa. Des policiers firent alors irruption dans la ruelle, empêchant toute retraite aux agresseurs. Jaime était en train de remercier n'importe quelle divinité responsable de ce miracle, lorsque l'adolescent avait coupé court son soulagement :

\- Alors comme ça, on a crié à l'aide... Mais quitte à aller en taule, autant y aller pour quelque chose.

Et il avait sorti un couteau épais de sa botte – mais qui se trimballait avec ce genre de chose ? avait pensé confusément Jaime, avant de perdre totalement conscience.

Locke avait en effet abattu le couteau sur sa main droite.

**oOoOo**

\- Je... je ne savais pour ta main, murmura Brienne. Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, je t'ai demandé mais... tu n'y étais pas. Je savais juste que tu étais en vie, mais rien de plus.

\- Mon père m'a fait transférer dans une clinique privée. Et ensuite, il m'a rapatrié à Castral Roc pour ma rééducation.

Il s'agissait ici d'une excuse bien pratique pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à la rappeler ou à prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu reprendre contact avec elle. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le sourire mauvais de Locke, son souffle contre sa peau, sa lame scarifiant celle de Brienne... et encore et toujours, son couteau tranchant sa main d'épée. Alors il s'était simplement assuré que Brienne s'en soit tirée vivante – une fois cela fait, il avait tout fait son possible pour mettre cette histoire derrière lui. En vain.

\- Et que fais-tu ici si tu étais retourné dans l'Ouest ?

\- Je suis venu faire mon master ici. Histoire de l'art, précisa-t-il en voyant l'interrogation dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne t'imaginais dans cette branche.

Jaime haussa les épaules dans un geste qui se voulait nonchalant mais qui visait à dissimuler son malaise. Évidement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu l'imaginer dans cette filière – lui non plus ne s'y serait pas vu, entièrement désireux de faire du sport à haut niveau.

Désireux et destiné – du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

\- Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai été affectée ici.

\- Affectée ? Tu es devenue militaire ?

\- Oui. Avec les tensions entre Westeros et Meereen, on est nombreux à avoir été postés dans la Capitale.

\- Je vois.

Après cela, le silence retomba entre eux. Mais contrairement à leur arrivée dans le petit café, celui-ci n'était pas pesant, plutôt... apaisé. Comme si avoir eu des nouvelles l'un de l'autre avaient répondu à plusieurs inquiétudes qu'ils entretenaient l'un sur l'autre. Les deux terminèrent alors tranquillement leur breuvage respectif avant de sortir du petit établissement.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après que Jaime se soit assuré que la blonde était en sécurité dans son bus, celui-ci se sentait plus léger. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui s'était passé ce mardi là, mais lorsqu'il reçu à minuit un message provenant de Brienne de Tarth lui souhaitant « bonne année », il se dit que les choses pourraient peut-être au moins s'améliorer.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** j'espère que vous avez aimé. Que ce soit le cas ou non, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du texte !_

_Bonne journée à tous :)_


End file.
